Strawberry Blonde Kisses
by 54hay
Summary: "The air left Kakashi's lungs as he silently questioned if the woman next to him was his same Sakura. Sure, she enjoyed to delve into his occasional kink, but this was the first time she suggested one. And quite a suggestion it was." One-Shot. PWP. Lemon.


**I've worked on this on and off for around 3-4 months now. I finally got it to where I like it. I hope you also like it.**

 **The original source material and the characters involved belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Kakashi nearly choked to death on his first sip of his freshly brewed tea after she broke their comfortable silence.

When Sakura first informed him of her incredibly secret fantasy, Kakashi legitimately thought he had died and gone to heaven. Hastily placing his cup back on the coffee table, he couldn't believe his ears, so he asked for her to repeat herself.

Sakura huffed a laugh at his momentary stupidity before lifting her head from Kakashi's shoulder to look up at his bare face.

"I want to add another woman in bed," Sakura repeated in a sultry tone, hoping seduction would help convince him to allow her fantasy to play out.

She could hear him swallow as he held her gaze with widened eyes.

"Uh…okay," Kakashi weezed after clearing his throat. "Do you know who you want-"

"Ino," Sakura cut him off with the utmost confidence.

Kakashi was further convinced this wasn't real. He had to be dreaming…or hallucinating…or maybe this was his own personal hell. He's forced to eternally suffer from the enticing scene of two beautiful, young women kissing and grinding while pressing their naked breasts together as he watched from the sidelines.

He gets a beautiful girl who puts up with his old, nonchalant, kinky ass and said girl was proposing a threesome with her best friend. Her best friend who, he had to admit, was quite attractive. He had to be dead.

"You want to have sex with Ino?" He stuttered out in awe, earning him another amused snort.

"Who wouldn't? She's sexy. I mean, she has amazing breasts, perfectly toned legs, and I personally would love to see her naked ass jiggle," Sakura explained. And, although she answered in a bored tone, she seemed to have been lost in the thought of Ino's naked cheeks shaking just for her.

The air left Kakashi's lungs as he silently questioned if the woman next to him was his same Sakura. Sure, she enjoyed to delve into his occasional kink, but this was the first time she suggested one. And quite a suggestion it was.

"But does Ino want you?" Kakashi questioned, hoping to open Sakura's eyes to how ridiculous she was being.

"Yes," Sakura shot back, insulted by the questioning. "In fact, she's very eager as well. She said that she couldn't wait for you to agree so we could all-"

"You've already talked to her about this?!"

"Of course! I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be disappointed if she said no," Sakura retorted, as if it was the most logical thing on the planet.

Kakashi slowly took deep breaths through his nose as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Sakura gave him the time he needed to calm himself. She knew patience was the way to Kakashi's acceptance. So she absentmindedly slid her hand underneath Kakashi's dark shirt to rub his toned stomach.

After toying with the idea for a moment, Kakashi realized situations like the one currently being presented to him on a silver platter don't come too often in life. Especially to those living the life of a recluse.

Sakura's face lit up with a wide smile as Kakashi slowly nodded his head. She flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug while placing quick, chaste kisses on his delectable lips between whispered promises that he wouldn't regret his decision.

 **xxxSBKxxx**

Sakura blew into her steaming mug of sugary caffeine as her blonde friend settled in the seat across from her. Ino's eyes were immediately drawn to the gossip section of the magazine she brought with her.

"So how's work going?" the Yamanaka asked.

"Do you really care?" Sakura didn't even take her eyes of the light brown drink in front of her face.

"Eh," Ino said with a shrug of her bare shoulders. "I figured I'd keep up formalities. Anyways, how's that boyfriend of yours?"

' _There it is_ ,' Sakura thought, laughing to herself.

"He's great. How's yours?"

"Nonexistent," Ino answered without skipping a beat, thumbing past a page of ads promising to enhance their reader's beauty. ' _As if I need any of that_.'

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Sakura smugly mused.

Ino flipped the magazine closed as she waved a hand in a dismissive manner before inspecting her perfectly manicured fingernails.

Sakura sat her half-empty mug on the table and stared at her friend, waiting for the blonde to burst.

"Well?!" Ino finally demanded.

"Well what?"

"Don't play coy with me, forehead," Ino gave a confident smirk as she trailed her fingertips across the top of one of Sakura's hands. However, Sakura wasn't going to give in that easily.

Sliding her hand out from under Ino's attempt at seduction, Sakura tapped her chin, miming being deep in thought.

"I'm incredibly sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear piggy," Sakura struggled to keep a straight face as she feigned innocent confusion.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes before propping her chin in an open palm.

"Ha ha," she responded dryly.

"He agreed," Sakura told the information hungry blonde.

She couldn't believe her ears. Ino's mouth dropped open as her eyes simultaneously widened. She really didn't think the copy nin would agree to their little scheme. Ino's face then lit up bright enough to rival Sakura's similar reaction to Kakashi's response last night.

Ino's wide smile soon slid down into her familiar smirk.

"So we're really doing it, huh?"

Sakura lightly cleared her throat as a rosy shade flushed her cheeks as she struggled to make eye contact with her best friend/soon lover.

"I guess."

"Hey," concern filled Ino's body as she laid her hand atop the pinkette's own wriggling ones. "We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it."

"It's not that." Sakura finally met Ino's steady gaze. "I've just never done anything like this before."

"Of course you haven't," Ino brushed off her friend's confession, if you could call it that, with another roll of her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're still a blushing virgin."

"I've had sex," Sakura growled through clenched teeth.

"Sure…"

"I have!"

"Mhm, whatever you say, dear."

"I'll have you know Kakashi and I have sex quite frequently!" Sakura raised her voice, quickly shooting out of her seat. Her face immediately flushed a deep red once she realized what she'd just done.

Ino, however, was unfazed. She merely observed Sakura's outburst with amusement.

"I believe you, love," Ino gently patted one of Sakura's hands before putting her magazine under her arm, standing up, and starting for the sidewalk.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura called out to her, confused by her blonde friend's abrupt departure.

Ino simply fluttered her fingers over her shoulders as she continued to sashay towards the café's exit.

"Yeah, talk to you later," Sakura muttered to herself before leaving herself.

 **xxxSBKxxx**

Sakura's feet dragged as she trudged up the stairs to the apartment she lived in with Kakashi.

Having just completed a very extensive shift at the hospital, all Sakura wanted to do was take a long, steaming bath, then collapse in bed. She could almost smell her rose body scrub now.

Kakashi glanced up from his Icha Icha novel once he heard the doorknob turn. A growing smile crinkled the corners of his eyes before he took in the woman's appearance.

Sakura would, of course, always be beautiful to him, but she was looking a little… rough. Not that he would ever vocalize that thought! _I'd rather not be slammed into next Tuesday._

"Busy night?" He asked, putting away his erotica and opening his arms so Sakura could settle into his lap. Sakura crumbled with a sigh, winding an arm around Kakashi's neck.

"Something like that," was all she relinquished, before fusing her lips with his fabric covered ones as thoroughly as possible.

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed into her mouth after a few moments before gently pushing her away. "Why don't you go wash up? I have a surprise waiting for you."

Sakura normally hated surprises and her boyfriend was no different. So learning he had one for her caused her to be a bit suspicious.

"What are you up to, Hatake?" Having a no nonsense tone came in handy in certain situations.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." This was not one of those situations.

Sakura released a sigh before playfully rolling her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom just outside of the living area. She was too tired to fight.

Her bare feet softly padded across the bathroom tiles as she adjusted the heat of the water before standing up straight and disrobing.

After stripping, Sakura took in her appearance in the mirror while waiting for the tub to fill up.

Sakura was no longer the insecure girl that she was in her youth. She now knew she was a strong and smart woman. And she believed she was pretty too. Sexy? Maybe not so much.

As she gazed upon her naked shoulders and chest, she couldn't help but compare her breasts to her friends'. Namely Ino's.

 _Ino!_ Sakura had completely forgotten about their discussion about the threesome that had taken place over a week ago. _Has 10 days really passed since our last coffee date?_

Time had slipped away from Sakura. With a girl leaving her position on the nursing staff, Sakura was left in a whirlwind of extra hours and new hire paperwork. She hadn't even shared the news with Kakashi!

She took a moment to quickly twist the faucet off and settle in the bathtub.

 _Oh well._ Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she laid her head back against the the edge of the tub. _I'll tell him before bed tonight._

 **xxxSBKxxx**

After ridding her body of all its filth, Sakura slipped into her silk robe and ventured back out into their living room. Her rejuvenated body came to halt after taking in an empty room. She assumed Kakashi would return to his beloved book once she left. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Kakashi?" she called out.

"Back here!" Kakashi's muffled voice responded, causing her to whip her head in the opposite direction.

Sakura made her way down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"Is this apart of my surprise?" she questioned, before pushing open the cracked door. Her smirk left her lips as she gazed upon the bed.

There, spread out in the middle of the bed, laid a very sultry, very sexy Ino, clad in a deep blue lingerie set. Sakura's breath left her lungs in a startled huff.

"Ino?" she whispered in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Ino questioned before crawling on her hands and knees towards the edge of the bed, mere feet away from Sakura.

Sakura stayed by the door, frozen in shock for a moment before taking a hesitant step towards the blonde.

"Where's Kakashi? I heard his voice."

"Right here, baby," she heard his raspy voice respond from behind her as she felt his hands lightly grasp her hips. "I ran into Ino at the food market today and decided to invite her home."

The pink haired girl's forehead stayed crinkled in confusion.

"He thought you could use a little reward for all of the hard work you've been putting in at the hospital," Ino supplied as she stepped off the bed and stopped in front of Sakura. "And I know how tense you can get," she continued, lightly placing her arms around Sakura's neck. "So I figured I'd help Kakashi in relieving your stress."

With that, Ino leaned forward and placed a soft, tentative kiss against her best friend's lips. She then pulled back as if to ask if what she was doing was okay.

Sakura licked her lips and grabbed the nape of Ino's neck before pulling her back in.

What started as a gentle kiss was now a heated clashing of lips and tongue.

Both of their bodies felt feverish. Neither of them had felt this kind of heat or lust before. While they were both legal, consenting adults, what they were doing felt a little wrong, similar to the way sex in a public place felt.

Not wanting to be forgotten, Kakashi trailed his hands down to Sakura's ass, giving the cheeks a hard squeeze whilst his eyes never left the sexy scene playing out in front of him. His dick hardened the second the girls' lips touched.

Nothing was ever going to be as erotic as what he was currently watching.

Sakura released a moan into Ino's mouth as she shoved her ass back into Kakashi's big, strong hands.

As if they practiced, Ino's hand moved to grasp one of Sakura's breasts as Kakashi's hand slipped into the front of Sakura's robe and cupped her pussy.

Sakura broke her kiss and leaned her head back against Kakashi's bare shoulder as she praised Kami.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sakura breathlessly grabbed both of their hands, halting all pinching and rubbing. She then began to back Ino up to the bed so she could lay out again, causing Kakashi's hands to be empty once again.

"I want you naked," Sakura demanded in a sultry tone as her fingers curled into the edge of Ino's panties. "Now." She clarified as Ino stilled, frozen by Sakura's boldness.

What she thought were normal (but still sexy and lacy) bikini panties turned out to be an alluring thong as Ino lifted her hips then feet off the bed so Sakura could remove said garment. And while there was new flesh that had yet to be explored, Sakura's eye never left Ino's.

Sakura pulled Ino into a sitting position before sliding she hands down the blonde's silky back to the clasp of her bra. Only after the set was discarded on the floor and Ino was laid out for display, did Sakura finally explore what she quickly uncovered.

Brilliant foam green eyes trailed from two shining sapphires to a set of plush, full lips. Ino's neck looked absolutely lickable. As did her shoulders. Sakura envisioned enclosing those dusty rose peaks in her mouth for a nice tongue lashing. Trailing her tongue to the underside of a breast, she'd keeping going until she's reached the blonde's soft tummy, giving it a little nip. Before her gaze reached the beautiful petals of Ino's pussy, creamy thighs came together, blocking Sakura's view. Her eyes immediately flicked back up to Ino's.

An alluring smirk graced Ino's lips before she sat back up.

"Why do you get to have all the fun? I want you naked as well."

Before Ino's soft hands could updo the silk knot that held Sakura's robe closed, manly, calloused ones grabbed and pulled.

Sakura's cheeks redden at the reminder that her significant other who she very much loved, but very much forgot about.

"Don't forget about me, baby," Kakashi teased as he watched his work from over Sakura's shoulders.

All three of them stared as strong hands pulled until the knot fell apart. The opening of Sakura's robe then widened until it fell from her shoulders.

"Beautiful," Ino whispered, slightly in awe of the view.

"She is, isn't she?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, sliding one hand along Sakura's tummy to firmly grasp a full breast.

Sakura lightly gasped as Ino mirrored Kakashi's hand with her own breast.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned, sliding one hand up and behind her to pull Kakashi in for a quick, but heated kiss by the back of his head.

"What about me?" Kakashi replied once his lips were released. He then moaned quietly as Sakura ground her ass back into his hard on.

"Get naked." She turned around and slid her hand down the front of his dark sweats, too eager to actually wait for him to undress himself. She began stroking Kakashi's velvet erection as he hurriedly rid his body of his pants.

All that was left was his mask. While the events they had planned for the near future would be intimate, removing his mask felt even more so. Most had no idea what was hidden beneath the man's dark fabric. And Ino was about to no longer be "most" as Sakura's fingers curled around the edge of said mask.

However, before Ino could catch a glimpse of Kakashi's bare face, Sakura quickly replaced the fabric with her lips.

Kakashi sucked Sakura's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled with his teeth. He stopped Sakura's pumping soon after she started.

"If you continue, I'm going to embarrass myself in front of two gorgeous women," Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura laughed lightly before nodding.

Once the three of them calmed down a bit, Sakura moved away from her boyfriend and asked how tonight was going to play out. However, Sakura's inquiry was white noise to Ino.

Kakashi was a gorgeous man.

She was sure he was attractive under all of the layers he wore, but seeing his covered flesh made her dumbstruck.

Ino wasn't aware Sakura was talking to her until the girl lightly bumped her shoulder. Ino zoned back into reality with a hard blink, then turned her gaze to the cherry-headed girl now sitting next to her on the bed.

"Uhhh…" Ino lightly shook her head to try to shake off her light blush before answering. "You're in charge, cherry. We'll do whatever you tell us to."

"So what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

It only took Sakura a moment to contemplate Kakashi's question before fixing him with a look similar to that of a predator.

"I've wanted your cock in my mouth all day."

Kakashi cursed under his breath while his erect cock jumped in the air. And, of course, Sakura didn't miss a thing.

"Is that what you want, baby?" Sakura's tone was as silky as the skin that covered her body. The same body that slid off the bed to floor before crawling towards her man. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

Kakashi could only watch with hooded eyes as the woman slinked closer and closer. Once he could reach her, he slid both hands into her hair.

Sakura maintained eye contact as she dived right in. Wasting no time, her mouth enclosed his head in her mouth as she moaned in delight at his slightly salty, but all manly taste. Her mouth easily started a rhythm as Kakashi's hands aided her movement. Sakura's own hands moved to his firm thighs to keep her balance.

Ino could feel her juices spreading to her thighs. Tonight was going to be far sexier than she had anticipated. Sakura and Kakashi were a hot couple and they were both her's tonight.

Deciding she had sat on the sideline long enough, Ino made her way to Sakura's body before kneeling right behind her.

"It's so fucking sexy watching Kakashi fuck your mouth, baby," Ino whispered against Sakura's ear, getting a loud moan in response.

Sakura's hips lightly thrusted the empty air.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you."

Ino trailed kisses from Sakura's ear lobe, down her neck, stopping at the end of her shoulder.

Mimicking acts from earlier, one of Ino's hands grasped Sakura's tit while the other slid down her pelvis to the strip of pink hairs leading to slippery skin.

Ino began playing with Sakura by lightly tracing her outer lips with her middle finger. Sakura bucked, silently pleading for more. Rubbing with more force, Ino's finger push past lips to reach the silky heaven she'd envisioned since their coffee date.

One light brush of Sakura's clit caused the blonde to gasp at the heat. The pink-headed woman gave another loud moan around the throbbing flesh between her hollowed out cheeks. She would have been embarrassed by how loud she was if she cared.

"Oh, fuck. I'm close, Sakura," Kakashi quietly moaned. His eyes bounced from Sakura's face to Ino's manipulation of his girlfriend's nipple. Watching her blood red tipped fingers flick and twist the nipple pushed him closer to release.

Sakura's mouth released Kakashi's cock with a pop before she slurped her excess spit off his length. One of her hands moved up to grasp his dick. Sakura stuck out her tongue and slapped Kakashi's cock one, two, three times, knowing he loved how sloppy she was while giving head. She felt him twitch in her grasp while he bit down on his lower lip to hold out as long as possible.

"Just let go, Kakashi," Sakura demanded, as she completely encompassed his length with both hands to finish him off.

Seconds after she aimed his dick towards her tits, Kakashi was gasping and grunting through his release. Ropey strands of his cum covered her milky skin and hard, pink nipples.

Ino released a gasp of surprise as bits of Kakashi's cum slid from the top of Sakura's breast to her fingers. However, before she could react, Sakura grabbed that hand and turned to face Ino.

Kakashi sat down on the bed to catch his breath as he watched Sakura suck Ino's cum covered fingers into her mouth.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. While Sakura had always been a hell cat in bed, this was a whole new side of her that he had no idea existed until tonight.

Ino's naked chest heaved in desperation before she pulled Sakura into a searing kiss. While their tongues slid across one another, Sakura pushed her cum covered tits into Ino's clean ones, effectively smearing Kakashi's cum on the both of them.

Sakura's mouth suddenly left Ino's as she ducked her head down to clean up the mess she made. Her lips easily slid from Ino's collarbone, to a fleshy part of a breast, to finally reach a hard nipple.

It was now Ino's turn to run her fingers through the pink colored locks. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her friend's tongue as it playfully flicked back and forth over one nipple before switching to the other.

Once Sakura felt like she lavished each nipple with enough attention (for the moment), she completed the task at hand. Her tongue and lips didn't follow any pattern or path as she cleaned her friend's chest as Ino watched.

Ino gently pushed Sakura's head back for a quick kiss before she ravished Sakura's chest in the same manner.

Kakashi's breath had finally calmed down before their preferred method of cleanliness. His heart began thundering again as it finally sunk in that this was his reality. He could feel the beginnings of another erection as his blood began to rush downward. Not knowing what else to do while the women enjoyed themselves, Kakashi began to stroke his semi hard on.

Ino's eyes met Sakura's once she was satisfied with her work. Then, as if they practiced, both girls turned to face Kakashi and continue with their fun.

"Get on the bed," Kakashi roughly commanded. Not sure who he was talking to, both girls quickly scrambled to the bed and sat near the headboard.

Kakashi stood up and faced the two women as he continued to jerk off.

Placing one knee on the bed, he began to make his way to the two.

"Wait," Ino all movement before Kakashi touch either of them. "I'm sorry, but the thought of having sex directly with Kakashi makes me uncomfortable." Ino confessed to the confused gazes of her friends.

"What?" Kakashi asked, his brain currently finding it difficult to function.

"I don't want to have sex with you. It feels wrong. I mean, it's not like I'm some stranger who you'll never see again. We'll all have to see each other day after day and it makes me uncomfortable thinking of having sex with my best friend's boyfriend. I'm sorry."

"Ino, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Sakura comforted her friend. "It's okay to say no to us."

Sakura softly kissed Ino to further comfort her. When she was going to pull away to ask if she wanted to call it a night, Ino pulled Sakura closer to her to deepen their kiss.

Kakashi stayed in his spot near the foot of the bed, confused as to what was going to happen. He decided to wait until Sakura told him what to do. _That's usually a safe bet._

"I know what we should do," Sakura quietly murmured before moving down to lay on her belly between Ino's legs.

Watching and feeling her best friend kiss down her belly and pelvis had to be one of the more erotic things Ino has ever experienced.

Sakura began her teasing by laying soft kisses up and down Ino's outer lips before spreading them with two fingers. She then gently blew on Ino's pussy causing the girl's hips to jerk. Sakura went in for the kill by giving Ino one long lick from asshole to clit. Ino's guttural moan expressed her pleasure.

Before Kakashi could resume tugging, Sakura raised her lower half by getting up on her knees and teasingly wiggled her ass at him. With how far apart her knees were, Kakashi had a perfect view of Sakura's dripping pussy.

With a soft grunt, Kakashi took the hint and moved to kneel behind Sakura's offering. One of his warm hands palmed an ass cheek as the other rubbed his cock against Sakura's clit to coat it in her juices.

Sakura's moan pleasantly tickled Ino's clit.

Kakashi drew in a deep breath before pushing into Sakura's warmth. Every first stroke was better than the previous. He had to hold his breath to help keep him from blowing his load.

Kakashi was no two pump chump.

Once he regained his control, Kakashi slowly pulled back before pushing back in.

Kakashi's slow fucking was driving Sakura crazy. She wasn't in the mood to make love.

Tonight Sakura wanted to get fucked.

 _Hard_.

Sakura pushed one finger into Ino's pussy while simultaneously reaching between her legs for Kakashi's swinging sack.

Shocked, Kakashi gasped and slammed his hips forward into Sakura's ass, causing her to moan.

"Fuck me, Kakashi," Sakura tossed over her shoulder before going back to eating Ino's pussy.

Ino gave up on watching the live porn going on in front of her and dropped her elbows to her back. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure her best friend was giving her.

Kakashi gave a low moan before granting Sakura her request. His thrusts picked up speed and power as he began to plow into Sakura's hole. The sudden increase caused Sakura to continuously moan around Ino's clit and finger fuck her harder until her head jerked away in surprise.

 _Slap!_

"Do you like this, baby?" Kakashi panted between clenched teeth.

"Yes, please, more, yes!" Sakura cried out.

Although he didn't indulge her often, Sakura loved when Kakashi spanked her. Maybe it was his dirty words that always followed his hand. Or maybe it the classic "controlling woman being controlled" trope. She didn't know. However, what she did know was that if Kakashi kept this up, she would be cumming in no time.

 _Slap!_

Ino's head popped up as her source of constant stimulation stopped. _Oh Kami._

Ino could feel herself getting wetter as she watched Kakashi's strong hands roughly squeeze and play with Sakura's ass.

"Do you like it rough, baby?" Sakura huskily whispered after taking note of Ino's line of sight and her increased natural lubricant.

"Yes! Please fuck me already!"

Ino didn't want Sakura to hold back any longer. So Sakura didn't.

Sakura's mouth latched back onto Ino's clit. Her full lips sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth and the tip of her tongue quickly flicked back and forth. Sakura slid another finger into Ino's tight opening then curled them both, hitting that spongy bit of flesh she knew would get her off.

Ino's surprised shout made Sakura smile with pride.

Keeping her fingers curled, Sakura then began to rapidly fuck Ino with her fingers like Kakashi was doing to her pussy.

There was no doubt in his mind. Sakura was loving every second of their fucking.

It was getting harder and harder to hold onto his orgasm. Between Sakura's wet pussy that was constantly dripping more of her arousal and her ass cheeks' nonstop jiggling, Kakashi wasn't sure how he's held out for this long.

"Oh fuck! I'm so close!" Ino exclaimed, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut again.

"That's right, baby," Sakura helped coax her as her thumb replaced the stimulation of her tongue. "Cum for me."

Ino was _so close_. She just needed a little push. And a little push Sakura gave her.

With her mouth free, Sakura sank her teeth into one of Ino's inner thighs. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it was hard enough to leave a marking and, most importantly, make Ino cum.

Ino let out jumbled nonsense as white flashed behind her eyes. One hand grabbed onto the bed sheet by her head while the other tangled into rosy locks, holding Sakura in place.

After a moment, Ino finally drifted back to earth as her body sagged into the bed.

Her eyes opened to the beautiful sight of Sakura getting fucked by Kakashi. With the fog of an approaching orgasm off her mind, Ino was now able to fully appreciate how attractive the two ninjas in front of her were.

Ino slid her legs out from under Sakura and got into a kneeling position next to her. As Kakashi continued to thrust into his girlfriend, Ino's hands grabbed at Sakura tits. She began twisting and pulling her nipples, before one hand left to guide Sakura's face upwards for a desperate kiss.

There was nothing smooth or soft about this kiss.

Ino could feel Sakura's labored breathing puffing out with each of Kakashi's thrusts.

" _Fuck_. Are you close, baby?" Kakashi huffed. He wasn't going to last much longer. _Thank Kami_ Sakura gave him that blow job, or this night would have ended quite a while ago.

"Yes, yes, just give me more. I need a little more," Sakura whined. While Kakashi was holding his back, Sakura was reaching for it. Brushing it with her finger tips. It was _so close_ to being within her grasp.

Ino's chest flushed after hearing her best friend's desperation. She was getting wet all over again. She continued pinching and twisting those rosy peaks as she continued to be hypnotized by Kakashi's disappearing and reappearing cock.

Since the night had been full of firsts, Kakashi figured one more couldn't hurt.

Kakashi took a second to pull out of Sakura, causing his girlfriend to shout in disappointment.

"Wait," Kakashi commanded, sure that she wouldn't mind the interruption in a moment.

Ino pulled Sakura back in for more kisses, sloppily tangling their tongues in passion.

Kakashi's thumb ran from Sakura's entrance down to her throbbing clit, collecting her juices. He then directed his cock back inside of her, sighing as it reclaimed its home.

While one hand went back to slapping and squeezing Sakura's red ass, the other began smearing her excitement up and down her crack.

"Ino," Kakashi called. "Rub her clit."

While Ino usually didn't appreciate a man telling her what to do, she decided she could let it go just this once.

Ino held eye contact with Sakura as she sucked two of her own fingers into her mouth then did what was instructed of her. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she felt Kakashi's heavy sack slap repeatedly into her fingers.

Once she was covered with her own natural lubrication, Kakashi pushed his thumb into Sakura's tight, virgin asshole and drilled her pussy faster.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Sakura kept chanting as she came, her face down in the mattress once her arms gave out.

Sakura's tightening holes signalled what Kakashi had been waiting and pushing for: the okay to finally let go.

Kakashi threw his head back and let out an animalistic growl before spilling all of his seed into his lover.

Kakashi was not a young man. He had already lived quite a full life. He has had many sexual partners. Not as many as some have suspected and not all of them females, but many nonetheless. With many partners, came many orgasmas. And quite a few of those orgasms, half with Sakura, felt like heaven. However, this particular orgasm was in the top three, without a doubt in his mind.

While Sakura has always been an attentive and giving lover, nothing made Kakashi orgasm better or faster then witnessing Sakura cum and enjoy herself. This was no exception.

Once Kakashi felt human again, he slowly pulled out his finger, then his softened dick. Sakura gave a low groan at the disconnection.

Kakashi arranged Sakura's worn out body to properly lay in bed before taking in her face.

Half-lidded eyes with a lazy, cocky grin was decidedly Kakashi's favorite expression of Sakura's.

After a moment, Sakura looked over at Ino, who was sprawled out towards the foot of the bed.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned, as she nudged her friend's shoulder with her foot.

Her blonde head quickly popped up in question.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"No," Ino sighed before standing up and collecting the bits of strewn cloth that belonged to her. "I have my shift in the morning, remember?"

Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot! You're probably going to be dead on your feet tomorrow."

"If I am, oh well. It was worth it," Ino teased, before bending down and placing a loving kiss to Sakura's lips. "But I have a feeling I'll be more relaxed then I have been in quite some time."

With that, Ino quickly used their bathroom, got dressed in street clothes Sakura hadn't seen earlier, gave the couple a flutter of her fingers in departure.

Sakura gave a dreamy sigh before turning her attention back to Kakashi who was already peering down at her.

"Was tonight everything you imagined?" Kakashi asked, trailing his fingers down her arm to grasp her hand in his.

"And more," Sakura answered, bringing their joined hands up to kiss the back of his in thanks.

 **xxxSBKxxx**

Sakura adjusted her messy bun one last time before turning away from the mirror in the ladies bathroom. Her hands absentmindedly smoothed out her top as she mentally prepared for her shift tonight.

Quickly checking her watch, Sakura saw that she had three more minutes before she needed to relieve the morning shift.

She checked her appearance one last time before giving her reflection a fake smile.

"Just pretend you're not about to die of exhaustion despite sleeping in and you'll do great," She attempted to encourage herself.

"What are you so tired for?" The blonde that had successfully kept herself hidden coyley asked.

Sakura gasped and whipped around.

"Besides," Ino ignored the lack of response and came behind Sakura. "You look pretty good to me." She whispered softly into Sakura's ear.

Giving Sakura a dazzling smile, Ino grabbed a handful of Sakura's ass, then darted out of the bathroom.

Sakura stared back at widened eyes and rosy cheeks before quickly splashing her face with water.

For the first time in a long time, Sakura was on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from Shizune on the importance of being on time.

Pun intended.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed! This isn't my first time writing heavy smut, but it is my first time publishing it. So any criticism/comments are welcome! :)**


End file.
